Final Moments
by Maverickmage
Summary: A lie... A trap... A revenge... R.5AMG xover -restartedredited-
1. Folly of the Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor do I own Ah! My Goddess so whatever. 

Final Moments

Prolouge: Folly of the Gods.

In the beginning, there was void. And the void was called Ginnungagap. Within the very core of everything, there exists the Law which dictates that the all things must be balanced. And so, Niflheim the land of fog and ice in the north and Muspelheim the land of fire in the south was created for there to be nothing, it must balance out with the existence of something. And so, the lands existed, seperated by the mighty gap of void known as the Ginnungagap.

In the lands of Niflheim, there existed the eleven rivers called the Svol, Gunnthra, Fiorm, Fimbulthul, Slidr, Hrid, Sylg, Ylg, Vid, Leiptr, and Gioll, collectively known as the Elivager flowing from a spring called Hvergelmir. The Elivager flowed downwards into the northern part of the gap and freezing, creating layers upon layers of ice, slowly filling the gap. Following the Law, sparks and molten materials from Muspelheim began filling the southern part of the gap.

When these two opposing elements finally met, the fire from Muspelheim caused a portion of the frozen Elivager to melt, forming the figures Ymir the primeval giant and the cow Audhumla. The cow's milk became Ymir's food. While Ymir slept, from the sweat of his arms came two giants, one male and one female, from his two legs came another male giant. And so, in this way were the giants created.

While this was occuring, Audhumla, the cow licked the salty ice for food. As the cow did so, the ice slowly melted away and from the ice came the figure of Buri who had a son named Bor who was the father of Odin, Vili, and Ve.

For reasons only known to the gods, the sons of Bor decided to kill Ymir. When they had done so, the blood from caused a flood which killed all of the giants except for two, Bergelmir and his wife who had escaped the deluge on their boat.

Odin, Vili, and Ve took the body of Ymir and placed in inside the Ginnungagap and from his body created the heaven and the earth. They then took the sparks coming out of Muspelheim and created the sun, the moon, and the stars. When this was done, they went to their newly created world and walked upon it. At the beach, the brothers happened upon two logs and with it, created the first two humans, Ask and Embla.

(The segment above was taken from http/www.ugcs. so the world began... or so the gods tells it.

Yet, during the creation of the world, there existed another god. Born from the spilt blood of Ymir and and the chaotic meeting between the ice of Niflheim and the fire of Muspelheim. He was created not by chance but by necessity for the Law must be met. For Odin, Vili, and Ve took what was not once there and created what now is. They took what was not theirs to mold and fashioned the world. To balance the creation, there must be destruction. To balance life, there must be death. To balance order, there must be chaos. And so the god of chaos was born. In his veins flowed the most ancient of bloods and his heart beat with fire and ice.

With his coming, the world that Odin, Vili, and Ve created knew no peace. The light of life seemed to snuff out as quickly as it had come. What was created a day ago ceased to exist the night after. The humans who began to grow soon had wars, killing each other by the hundreds, by the thousands. The new born god's power was great. All these occurred not through any actions of his own, but by his very essence. The God of Chaos however had very little care in the world of mortals. It was in his nature to be the unbinder of the tapestry that the gods created. In him was an almost childlike quality. An innocence.

And the gods hated him.

The gods grew to fear him. His power was too great and their powers, when compared to his, was too insignificant. They toiled day and night to create the world, and he wiped it all away without a thought.

And so, they plotted to destroy him.

However, not all gods hated him. There was one who stood out from the rest. Who's kindness knew no bounds. Baldur, the beloved of the gods. In many ways, Baldur was the same as him. Both had a sense of innocence around them which shone like a light. Baldur and he quickly became friends, a sense of brotherhood existed between them.

Yet, tragedy struck.

Baldur had a foreboding dream and told it to him. Upon hearing the dream, he advised Baldur to go to Odin and tell Odin the dream, for he knew that Odin would do anything for Baldur. Odin scryed the meaning behind the dream and found it to be a foretelling of Baldur's demise. And so, Frigg the Mother Goddess asked of all things to swear and not hurt Baldur. Except she did not ask of the mistletoe plant because it was young.

The gods wished to test out whether or not this was true and so had Baldur come to a gathering and threw various things at him. Baldur who was now protected took no damage from any of the things thrown at him. Loki, however, disguised himself and visited Frigg and found out that he was invulnerable to all things except for the mistletoe. Hearing this, Loki took some mistletoe plant and went to Hod who was blind and could not participate in the 'game' that was being played and offered to guide Hod so that Hod himself may join the festivities. Hod agreed and threw the mistletoe which pierced Baldur's heart and Baldur died.

Because Baldur had not been a warrior nor did he fall in battle, he was not taken to Valhalla but to Hel, the domain of the Keeper of the Dead. Odin visited Hel to ask for the return his beloved son back to him. After listening to Odin's pleas, Hel replies that she will only return him if everything in the world, alive and dead weeps for him, otherwise, Baldur will stay with her. The gods swiftly sends out a message to all nature, humanity, gods, and beasts to weep for Baldur and all does except for the giantess Thokk who was Loki in disguise.

Odin saw and knew everything and Loki was quickly found. As punishment Loki was to be bound onto a cliff with a snake hanging over him, dripping poisonous venom into his eyes till the end of time. Loki the trickster was bound by the entrails of his son, and his wife sits next to Loki's prone body, catching the poison in an earthen bowl.

The gods fury peaked and it would not be abated. Their anger naturally turned to the one they feared most... the god of chaos. The gods tricked him to coming to Midgard and captured him. And even though the power of a god may far exceed that of a human, in the mortal realm, they are bound by it's rules and only so much power can be called forth. In order to limit his power, for in Asgard not a god could match his power, they placed his prison on Midgard. Upon the land, they placed the strongest of spells which they knew to bind him for all eternity. They drove nails through his hand into the mountain's wall and shackled his wrists with chains that not even Thor could bend. The mountain was then covered by a forest, the very nature acting as his guard. The priests of the gods who bound him away were charged to keep the barrier which they have erected up.

When they returned to Asgard, a prophesy was told, that through their actions they have destroyed the age of the gods and when the god bound away broke free of his prison, in his hand would he hold the power to judge the gods and determine their life and death.

Yet the arrogance of the gods knows no bounds and they were confidant in the spells that they have wrought.

Present time-

He was running and running. He didn't know why, just that something was calling to him with an urgency that he could not ignore. Around him were trees reaching high above his head. The forest that he was in was filled with shadows and darkness, sounds and whispers echoing, distorting and perverting the natural beauty of the land. From his long travels abroad the land, he listens for a source of water. And almost on cue, he hears a dripping sound.

He came upon a clearing, an open area, and he ran towards it. As he finally reaches the clearing, a sense of wrongness floats heavily in the air, making it hard to breathe. In the middle of the clearing is a large rock. A jagged rock sticking out almost as if a large tooth of a dragon came up from the ground. Then he sees a sight that retch. A figure is strapped to the rock with nails driven into his hands. Thorny vines are wrapped around his legs, piercing his legs. And slowly he hears the sound of dripping. Blood from the nails and thorns slowly, almost lazily drips down into the impossibly large lake of blood below the figure. So much blood had come out that a small stream of blood flows down the forest. As he looks at himself, he sees blood splashed all over his pants and shirts, bloody mud cakes his shoes. Then slowly, unable to look away, his gaze is drawn to the figure.

The figure bound to the rock must be dead. He has to be dead because what he is seeing is just too horrible and for anyone to go through that, it wouldn't be right. But slowly to his horror, the figure raises his head and his face is unmarked. Yet, all the features of the figures head is gone from his mind as he meets the figure's eyes. The eyes are red, blood red one might say and they pierce through him holding him fast. The eyes are crazed with pain, anger, betrayal, and insanity. The figure's mouth slowly curves upward into a smile and he says, "The time has come. My imprisonment is finally over and my revenge has just begun. Tell them, warn them, let them fear, I'm coming for them. My other half has come at last."

Ranma drop to his knees, clutching his head, repeating a mantra of, "It's a dream..."

The figure laughs and says, "Yes... it's a dream. But it's the third dream."

Hearing those words, Ranma remembers the previous two dreams he's had before. Always of his running, called on by urgency. He always woke up before he reached his destination. But his second dream showed that he ran closer to the source. Now in his third, he reached the end. Then, before Ranma can begin to try and clear his head, the man before his let loose a scream a trail of gore and entrails burst out from his stomach. Before Ranma could react, the entrails rushed at him and ate him alive.

Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld hears screaming suddenly coming from Keiichi's room. As they rush into his room and turn on the light, his scream seems to intensify until it suddenly stops. Concerned, they crowd around him and shakes him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Keiichi, Keiichi wake up!" Belldandy shouts as she shakes him.

Suddenly Keiichi opens his eyes and in his eyes, he doesn't seem to recognize where he is. Then suddenly sitting up, he puts his arms around his legs and keeps on muttering. Belldandy, unable to hear what he's saying leans in close. She hears him keep on muttering to himself, "He's coming... he's coming... he's coming..."

"What's coming Keiichi? What?" Belldandy asks, herself close to tears as she sees the way he is acting.

In another part of Tokyo, another person is having a fitful sleep. However, he doesn't scream. Yet, what he does is almost equally as strange. He raises his hand, almost as if he's reaching for something or someone. Then, on his forehead appears a rune which quickly fades. Then his body becomes enveloped in a dark violet aura and he disappears.

Morning-

Akane opens the door to Ranma's room carrying a large bucket filled with water. Just as she is about to pour it, she finds something different and stops. She looks around confused and mutters, "Where did Ranma go off too?"

/-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Words: Hey I'm back for those rare few who remembers me. Thought I might give this fic a try. It's been in the back of my head, bugging the hell out of me. I thought I would try and restart this fic.

Contact me at credit goes to (The segment above was taken from http/www.ugcs. for the part on creation.


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor do i own Oh! My Goddess

Final Moments

Chapter 1: Awakening

As Ranma wakes up and looks around, he notices that the setting around him is quite different from the Tendo house that he went to sleep in. All around him, as far as the eye can see is darkness. As he looks around to get a better feel of the area, a voice speaks up behind him.

"So you're finally awake at last..."

Whirling around, Ranma is shocked by what he sees, and the retort that was beginning to form quickly died on his lips. Standing before him is a mirror image of himself with subtle differences, the most obvious being the tear shaped marks under his eyes and a diamond shaped mark on his forehead. But, Ranma is too used to the chaos in his life to be stunned for long.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Ranma demands, "Who are you!"

At this, the mirror image looks amused. "Look like you... You have it the other way around Ranma. You were created in the image of me." Seeing the confused look on Ranma's face, the image explains, "Every god and goddess has a demon counterpart to balance the good and evil in the world. However, once every couple of eons, a human counterpart is also born. The human portion of a god's soul... They have the power to change the world and shake its very foundation. Throughout history you've seen this.  
These mortal selves of us serves as a catalyst for our power, helping us to raise our power beyond our reach here in Midgard. You are merely an image of me."

Shaking his head, Ranma mutters, "That can't be true... it can't be..." Then,  
Ranma yells out, "You're lying!" He launches himself at the god, intending to strike the smirk off of the gods face and dispelling the ring of truth in the god's words.

Before his attack lands, faster than even Ranma could react, the god grabs onto Ranma's face. Slowly increasing the pressure, he forces Ranma into a kneeling position before him. Even as Ranma desperately tries to shake off the grip, he refuses to shout out in pain. Another battle that he had no intention of losing.

The god leans close to Ranma's ears and whispers, "Don't worry, it won't take long." Then the god's hand begins to sink into Ranma's face. Slowly, the god was forcing the merging, pushing himself into Ranma. Ranma loses control and he cracks. He scream of fear and pain echoes, amplifying the terror that he was feeling.

His screaming stops abrubtly. Slowly standing upright, he brushes the dirt and leaves off of his clothes. Then looking around for a moment, he walks towards the path that led to this clearing. After walking for about a half a mile, he encountered a barrier. To his touch, it felt glasslike, smooth and hard. Yet where he to see it from a distance, it would appear to be smoky and gaseous. Suddenly,  
electricity starts to appear where he placed his hand and travel up his arm.

As he pushes harder against the barrier, the power of the electricity begins to intensify and as stray lines of power hits the ground, in it's wake, lies all things burning and destroyed. Suddenly, a loud crack sound comes from the barrier and it shatters. Large glass-like shards falls to the ground, but before reaching it, turns into sparks and disappears.

As the barrier shatters, the gray haze too disapears and the sky becomes blue again. The forrest remains, burning from the bolts of power that was unleashed from the barrier. A man who seemed to be in his late forties comes running up to him. A european from the looks of it. The man has a large beard and thinning hair. The man is out of shape as can be seen from his gasping gulps of air and a rather large pouch. He's dressed in some type of a robe that is elegantly designed with gold threads on white cloth.

"Wha- what happened! The barrier-" The man begins, then suddenly stops as he takes a closer look at his face. A horrified look passes over his face, then he gasps out, "You-" He stops himself from speaking further, then a look of determination passes across his face. Moving his hands through a series of symbols,  
the man begins to mutter words.

The rest of what he was about to say is suddenly cut off as a hand grabs onto his head. Then a small mocking voice whisper, "My, my. I should have known. That little lightning attack... and now you. This must be the section Thor was supposed to guard." Saying this, he leans towards the man's ear and says,  
"Well tell Odin and Thor that I'm back when you reach Valhalla." After giving the man the message the hand clenches and caves in the man's head.

Shaking his hand on the ground, splattering brain tissue and blood, he looks around. In the distance, he sees a large temple with diciples running out. A small smile crosses his face as he gathers energy into his hands. Looking at the peaceful blue sky, he whispers, "It is a good day."

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Sorry the chapter is so short. I actually have more, but I thought it would be better to just leave that for the next chapter. Don't want to have too much occur in one chapter. (Not that a lot occurred in this one.) Still setting up the story.  
And don't worry, I won't have Ranma be possessed too long. Or at least I'm not planning to anyways, but who knows.

If you have any ideas or matchups that you are interested in, send me an e-mail or post it in the review. Please read and reply and comment. Thank you. 


	3. Fated Meeting

ï»¿Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Â½, Ah! Megami-sama

Final Moments

Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

The sun slowly rose above the horizon and crept slowly across the sky. The birds chirped and the leaves swayed with the gentle breeze. As the light raced across the ground, it reached a person's face. The person woke up and stretched. As he looked around, an expression of confusion crossed his face as he looked at the unfamiliar terrain around him.

"Wha. Where am I?" Ranma said to himself. He was disorientated with his surrounding. As he stood up, he saw a bright forest, one like the hundreds that he has seen before in his training. Then the events that occurred the day before hit him. Quickly checking himself, he saw the signs that proved to him that what happened wasn't a bad dream. The dried blood on his shirt, the tear marks, the dirt, they all signified a fight. But look as he might, there were no wound marks on his body.

As he stood there pondering this thought, he smelled a scent. One that he smelled often when he went camping. The faint smell of burned wood. He smelled this scent every time he made a campfire. The same crisp, sour smell of smoke. Now that his mind was on it, the smell became almost overpowering in it's intensity to the point where he had to ask himself how he could have missed that smell.

As he turned around, expecting to see a long dead campfire, his eyes widen, horrified. It was almost as if one moment he was looking into paradise with green trees and birds, the next moment he is looking into the boundary of hell. It is almost as if someone made a line on the ground and decided that one area would be peaceful woodland and the other would be decimated remains of nature.

Behind him was an untouched forest, but in front were stumps of burned trees still smoking. The entire area has been ravaged with not a single sign of life. Here and there, in certain spots was the lingering of sparks. However, what made it worse was what was erected in the center. On a large branch protruding from the ground was the corpse of man. Upon closer examination, it showed that the man had been impaled. The branch entered from the lower part of his back and exited on the right side on the neck, next to his savaged head. And behind him were others. A dead forest bearing fruits of corpses. Rows after rows of death greeted his eyes.

At the sight, Ranma retched what was left in his stomach and staggered away. As he walked blindly through the forest, his mind in turmoil, he tripped on a root of a tree jutting out and rolled down the incline that he was walking on. Ranma laid there for a moment, breathing deeply. His vision started to blur and he lost consciousness from the strain and agony of what he knew in his heart that he has done.

Ever since Keiichi woke up from his dream, he became severely depressed and refused to tell Belldandy and the others what was wrong. The dream that he had, as all dreams do, slowly started to fade into obscurity, however the feeling that something terrible is going to happen never left him.

Belldandy was walking by the door cleaning the floor outside while watching Keiichi out of the corner of her eyes. All he does is sit in the corner of his darkened room and brood. Unable to stand watching him act this way, she takes a deep breath and walks up to him. Forcing a smile on her face, she looks at Keiichi as if nothing was the matter and calls out, "Keiichi?" Seeing Keiichi look up at her, she then goes on and says, "Urd, Skuld and I are about to go out on a hike for a little picnic. We were hoping you would come also. Would you like to go?"

Keiichi looks at Belldandy for a moment and a small smile creeps across his face. Looking at Belldandy trying so hard to cheer him up, he can't help but smile. Nodding his head, he says, "Sure I'll go Belldandy. It might help me take my mind off on some things."

At the answer, Belldandy brightened up considerably and hurried out to start packing lunch for the group. After doing so she called her sisters together to have a little talk. "Now remember Skuld, Urd. We don't ask him what he dreamed about. I'm sure he'll tell it to us when he feels ready to talk about it."

An hour later, Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, and Skuld can be seen walking in the forest. As they walk and talk about mundane subjects, Keiichi seemed to be quieter than he usually was. A look of concentration fills his face as he looks around his surroundings.

The path and the forest looked hauntingly familiar to him. After trying several times to convince himself that all forests more or less looked alike and failing miserably, the feeling of unease that came to him grew steadily worse. As he concentrated, trying to remember where he saw the forest before, it came to him. Not the full dream, not even most of it. Just a small flash of memory, of running and running, finally seeing the clearing.

Belldandy had been worried about Keiichi and his depressive mood. After thinking about what she should do, she reached out and was about to talk to Keiichi when all of a sudden Keiichi started running. Worried, she called out, "Wait!" But when he didn't listen, she started running after him with Urd and Skuld close behind.

As Keiichi ran, more flashes of his dream came to him. The forest and the markings, the signs that he didn't notice in his dream now struck him with a chord of familiarity. The hills, the grass, the sounds, they all reminded him of what he dreaded. The only thing different now was the sky and the light. Where in his dream, it was dark and gray, now bright light pierced the ground, shining around him.

In front of him was the edge of the clearing that he saw in his dream. Knowing that this is where he was running to, his pace quickened. As he jumped into the clearing, he saw a sight that even in his dream he would not have expected. The stone that was supposed to be there no longer existed. Of the person, there was no sign of him. Across from him was a path, one that he had not noticed in his dream because of the stone that blocked his view. The path must have been once surrounded by trees, but now all that remained were burned ashes and pieces of the tree that somehow managed not to burn to dust.

Soon, the Norns caught up with him and they too stopped abruptly at the sight in front of them. Looking around for a moment, they just stared at the sight in silence. Then, Belldandy and Urd looked at each other for a moment, sharing dreaded knowing looks.

Urd looked back at the ground where the stone once stood and there she saw the remains of the chain created by the intestines of Loki's. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then whispered softly, "So. he's finally free."

Belldandy was just able to nod. Then she slowly started walking forward and quietly said to her older sister, "Father needs to be told about this at once. He might not know, considering who it was."

Skuld was just confused at what her sisters were saying and was about to let that known when Keiichi suddenly spoke up. "You two know who was here? About the rock and the crucifixion?"

While Urd ignored Keiichi's question and surveyed the area, Belldandy turned around and answered, "Oh, of course. The gods were the ones who put him there. But. How did you know about him being here?"

"I dreamed of this place and the man who was placed here." Keiichi answered with a gaze that looked as if he was seeing something else, something that he remembered, but was no longer there.

Skuld became more confused at the way that her sisters and Keiichi were acting. She didn't know about anyone being here and had no idea what it was all about. She opened her mouth to ask when Keiichi interupted her. "Why was he there? What did he do to get that kind of punishment?"

At this question, Belldandy looked pained. "He is the destroyer. We toiled day after day to create the world and he destroyed all that we sought to preserve. His power was beyond belief."

Suddenly, a light dawned on Skuld's face. She had been walking forward along with her sisters and Keiichi along the path that was devastated and as she looked around herself, she couldn't help but shudder, remembering the stories told to her a long time ago. "The nameless god."

Seeing Belldandy nod, Skuld burst out saying, "But that was just a story! He can't really exist!"

Belldandy sighed and said to Skuld, "To most, it is a story. There has been the birth of so many other gods since he was sealed away. There are only a handful that even knows the whole story."

"Who is this nameless god? What are you talking about?" Keiichi asked, confused now at the conversation that Skuld and Belldandy was having now.

Skuld turned to him and said, "The nameless god wasn't always nameless. But, for the sins that that he commited, his name was taken away, forever to be forgotten. That's the worst punishment that can be given to anyone. To lose your name is to lose who you really are. To lose your sense of self."

"Wha. what did he do?"

"The story tells of how his power was so great that the world was kept in constant turmoil. He created wars in which thousands upon thousands died. He destroyed life and creation as easily as if he was knocking down a sand castle. He was the death bringer." Skuld said with a hushed voice. Then with a sheepish look, she adds, "Or at least that's how the bedtime story went."

Belldandy opened her mouth and just when she was about to say something, Urd came running up. "Belldandy, we have serious trouble." When Belldandy turned to look at Urd, she continued and said, "He escaped through the side protected by Thor. He has enough power to break through Thor's barrier. Near the edge of the forest I also found something that you should see. Skuld, you stay here with Keiichi."

"What do you mean stay here! I deserve to see it also! This has to do with all the gods you know. Just tell Keiichi to stay."

Urd gives Skuld a sharp look and says, "Now listen here brat, do what I tell you to. You DO NOT want to see this."

Unwilling to give ground, Skuld says, "Well you can't stop me. Even if you tell me not to come, I'm going to follow you anyways."

Hearing this, Urd gives a small sigh and mutters, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The group heads towards where Urd was motioning towards. When they reached the place that Urd was taking them to, they saw what she wanted them to see.

Skuld gave a small scream and covered her face from the sight and Keiichi looked on with a horrified curiousity while both Belldandy and Urd looked at it with a grim silence. They came upon an orchard of corpses. Bodies impaled through trees in various states of dismemberment. Belldandy walked up to one of the bodies. The upper portion of the head was missing, giving no hints as to who he was, she checked the body. Near the collarbone was a tattoo of a large hammer and within it a lightning bolt.

"It's one of the priest of Thor." Belldandy replied after a moment of silence.

"Then Father knows that he's loose. The spirit must have been taken to Valhalla." Urd said quietly.

As they were talking, Skuld and Keiichi explored a bit further so as to move away from the gruesome sight. As they were looking around, now back in the area where all life didn't burn to the ground, they were feeling a bit better. Exploring the now peaceful area, they could almost forget about what happened a few yards behind them.

Keiichi looked down a hill on one side when he saw someone laying down there. Afraid that it might be another person who was killed, yet knowing that he had to help if it the person was alive, he cautiously slid down to where the person was. As he approached with a feeling of dread, he quickly sighed in relief when he found the person to be breathing. Quickly he called out, "Skuld! Urd! Belldandy!"

Thinking that Keiichi might be in trouble, all three goddesses rushed towards where they heard the voice. Looking down the hill, they noticed that he was standing next to a person who was lying down on the ground, not moving.

Keiichi saw them and waved his arm and called out, "I think that he might be hurt! Can you help him?" Hearing this, the goddesses glided down next to him. Quickly checking the person over and discovering that he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, they picked him up and decided to take him back to check more throughly for any damage.

The pig-tailed youth was placed on top of Keiichi's back as they carried him back home.

/----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:  
Sorry for those people who remembers that I was planning on doing a samurai deeper kyo crossover also. I decided that the story would become too wierd that way so I took it out. Will try to update more often. Plus, even if I used Kyo, he wouldn't have acted as Kyo in manga/anime anyways.

Now I'm done catching up. The fics that follows after this will be much slower. But, I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
